The primary goal of the National Reference Center for Bioethics Literature (NRC) is to continue and enhance the three services outlined in the original grant application and initiated in September 1985. They are: (1) Under the guidance of an expert, interdisciplinary advisory board, to gather, organize, and make available a comprehensive collection of print and nonprint materials on bioethics. In this effort the NRC is assisted by the Bioethics Information Retrieval Project which, under a contract with NLM, is responsible for maintaining the BIOETHICSLINE database. (2) To develop a Syllabus Exchange Clearinghouse by collecting and distributing syllabi of faculty teaching bioethics courses. (3) To serve as an archive for the most important materials produced by national bioethics commissions and committees. This proposal reviews the work of the NRC during the past four years and outlines new initiatives to be undertaken in each of these three arenas of activity. First, the collection and dissemination program would be enhanced through: (1) the development of a microcomputer-based integrated library system, (2) the establishment of an international bioethics document exchange network, (3) the use of teleconferencing to facilitate the work of the advisory board, and (4) more vigorous outreach activities. Second, the teaching of bioethics would be facilitated by: (1) soliciting updated and new syllabi in medicine, nursing, and law for the Syllabus Exchange Clearinghouse; and (2) preparing a Scope Note on the teaching of bioethics. Third, the proposal describes a phased plan for adding to the archival collection material produced or preserved by federal and now state commission,s committees, and agencies.